


Into the Fray

by issagaymer



Series: Amari's [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issagaymer/pseuds/issagaymer
Summary: A typical busy evening at Amari's with one of our characters.





	Into the Fray

“Fuck” Lena spat under her breath upon seeing Hana seating her with another four top as she delivered drinks to a couple of tourists. The oblivious pair had at least 30 questions about everything on the menu and she kept an energetic smile on her lips as she explained the babaganoush to the, she guessed, mid-westerners. After a teeth-pullingly difficult appetizer order she finally got to introduce herself to the tech bros who barely glanced at her as they ordered a round of a new “sweet craft brew” Amari’s had just tapped.

Then came punching in the drinks and appetizers for three separate tables, running an order for Jesse who was in the weeds, and balancing four over hopped IPAs on a tray to drop off to the four boys who couldn’t tell a bitter from butter. she caught her breath enough to slip through the swinging doors to the kitchen where the scene was just as hectic.

She ducked under hot entrees and nearly spilled soups as Amelie was bringing a box of Napa reds up from the cellar. Instead of manning the tickets, Lena smiled at her through the chaos and offered to help as the uniformed woman brushed past with a devilish smirk.

“Eager aren’t we? No, but can you please run those to table 14.” Her head jerked around to the plates of entrees coming off the hot line and the former dancer was practically running to the bar with hundreds of dollars of wine for their bartender to unbox. But Lena did as she was told and stabbed tickets, loading up her arms with hot, heavy plates.

“Hey!” A gruff voice came from the line and a large man with grey hair in a ponytail beneath his chefs hat, “you don’t have to do everything she commands you to, okay?” He winked and pointed a ladle at her for added emphasis. A subtle reprimand and reminder that a flirtation shouldn’t take priority over the mains he was serving. Bussing, maybe, when Winston wasn’t managing front of house.

“Sure, Rein, whatever you say” she rushed out the swinging doors with a call of “BEHIND” for Jesse, running Caesar salads to her mid-westerners.  
\---------------------  
“Reapers?” She asked Jesse, relived to be done with her side work and cashing out for the night. Only Moira remained on the clock now, entertaining the tech bros at the bar.

“Hana’s already there watching Lucio play.” He waggled his eyebrows at her and grunted in laughter.

“Nice, hopefully he’ll be finished by the time we get there” she heard her snide remark and instantly regretted it but to her point, loud avantgarde fusion music wasn’t really her style when she was trying to forget the days stresses.

“Why, Ms. Oxton, that’s the first time I’ve ever heard such a thing from you!” He caked on the southern accent he usually reserved for older tourists and ruffled her hair. She was lucky to have found a roommate like Jesse after her dad passed last year. Answering an ad on Craigslist rarely landed you a room, a friend, and a job.

“Piss off, let’s go!” She grabbed what was left of her cash bank and practically ran with him out the door.  
\---------------------  
Olivia pushed the glasses up against the bridge of her nose and continued the assault on the community colleges firewall. So what if she hadn’t been to class in ages, she could get the grade she deserved one way or another - usually only one way though.

Her deft tattooed fingers didn’t move from her laptops keyboard when the servers from Amaris sauntered in, now donning t shirts and jeans rather than button ups and ties.

“Got any of them ESBs from last week?” Lena asked in lieu of a hello. Olivia reached into the cooler and cracked a bottle with her other hand, sliding it across the unfinished bar top to the usually energetic kiss ass.

“Rum and coke” Jesse grumbled trying to count the cash he had on hand. Olivia rolled her eyes at the prospect of actually getting up and doing her job but did it regardless, muttering something under her breath about “front of house” back at her keyboard

“Watcha looking at?” Lena was in the mood to annoy someone and Jesse was unflappable in that regard.

“Porn,” she sighed, almost convincingly unbothered.

“Oh, the good stuff I hope!” Lena leaned over the bar and Olivia pushed her laptop screen out of view, “must be! Whatever you breeders think is the good stuff these days” she jabbed.

“Like you can talk! At least two dudes going at it looks like they’re having fun.” Jesse knocked her off the bar with his elbow and took large swigs from his glass. “Besides, porn's not for girls anyway” he shrugged as the two women shot utterly disgusted glances  
at him.

He let out a loud and hearty laugh when Lena hit his arm, “Right then! I guess poofters can be misogynists too!”

Olivia already lost interest as the two roommates sparred and she made slight adjustments to the last three assignments for her principles of algorithms class. Couldn’t make it look too good, just enough to where she’d finish the semester off academic probation. 

To her surprise, Amelie walked in after she shut the laptop. The former coworkers and current roommates were arguing about who would snake the drain of their shower at the apartment, but Olivia was glad to have a distraction from the big gay duo at her  
bar.

“Hola chica, wasn’t expecting you to grace us with your presence. 'Fraid boxed red is the best we got here.” A little self deprecation went a long way with Amelie, who due to her height and boarding school upbringing, already looked down her nose at most everyone.

“That’ll do,” she glanced down at Lena who was focused very intently on drinking her beer and not looking up.

“Rough shift today, no?” Lena nodded vehemently, spilling the bitter brew down her shirt a bit and Jesse gave a non committal grunt.

\---------------------  
Lucio and Hana joined the three at a table after a particularly loud set. Lena could still hear a ringing in her ears when Amelie came back with their fourth round. She was always so poised, Lena was in awe of the control she held over her body. But after her fourth glass of wine she began giggling and the black hair that was up in a tight dancers bun began to fall and reveal wisps around her angular jawline. Lena only felt a slight buzz but instantly sobered up when Amelia touched her forearm after the punchline of a story none of them really followed.

Her hand lingered a moment longer before she scoffed and got up from the table, slurring slightly “You don’t think I can still do it! Cretins! Observe...” she kicked off her flats and began to raise in the air with her arms level at her shoulders. She dipped gracefully to one side with her toes still firm on the ground and began to spin, but on her first turn she became hopelessly un balanced and landed with her back against the bar.

No one had seen the uptight woman like this, drunk or failing to do something elegantly so they were quiet as mice until Amelie burst into giggles and covered her mouth with her hands. They erupted in laughter then as she sat back down and bowed to their cheerful applause at her display. She rested her head gently on Lena’s shoulder and snapped her fingers. “Can I borrow your metro card, Leens? I left mine in the break room.” She pouted sweetly at Lena, who rolled her eyes.

“How’ll I get home, genius?”

“Taxi!” Amelie cried and they laughed at the thought of being able to afford a car all the way back to Queens.

“I’ll hop the gate if you really need a ride home,” Lena felt bold after several beers and Amelia looked up, taking Lena’s face in her hands.

“No! This one would never break the rules” she giggled and ran a hand lazily through Lena’s hair.

“Will so!” Lena puffed her chest and pretended to act hurt. She locked eyes with Jesse who was a terrible wingman, but good friend as he gave an obvious thumbs up at her ill conceived plan. “Besides, they’d never catch me!”

“Isn’t she is a sweet one?” She seemed to address the question to everyone at the table, but her heavy lidded eyes were focused only on Lena. “One more and we go?”

Olivia made a sign meaning “cut off” for the dancer. She knew once the ballet came out, it was all over.  
——————————  
At the train station, Lena was starting to lose her nerve. She’d seen Jesse do it time after time at their stop but she hadn’t noticed as many MTA workers then as there were now. She’d held Amelie’s arm to keep her upright as she looked around anxiously.

“See! I knew Ms. Perfect would lose her nerve” she smiled and smothered Lena in condesention. She could hear the train breeze through and the brakes begin to squeal. As Amelie swiped her card, an attendant flipped through a comic book in her booth. Of course Amelie could have simply passed the card back but this was a point of pride now and Lena took a deep breath, lunging herself over the waist high iron to the platform.

Amelie giggled again, hiding her mouth with her hand as Lena grabbed her by the wrist and they made it through the closing doors of the subway car. It was fully packed with nowhere to sit and barely room to stand. Amelie was stoic and kept her eyes on Lena as she nervously glanced around for a bar to hold onto. The train lurched forward and Amelie almost lost her balance, but Lena quickly grabbed her hips and pulled her close.

“Sorry, luv. Couldn’t have you tumble onto this floor”

“I think I’m in no danger now....” Amelie remarked and gestured to the arms still wrapped around her waist.

“Right! Sorry!” Lena reached up and barely reached to the bar above her head, looking down at her converse to avoid the dark, almost black watchful eyes of the woman in front of her.

As they made their way down the tracks, more and more people got off. Lena was one stop before Amelie’s and was getting ready to step off for the night when Amelie grabbed the girls arm.

“Leaving so soon? Shouldn’t you see me to my doorstep, the state I’m in” Lena gulped and nodded. Another few minutes in silence and the doors opened on their stop. Amelie wasn’t stumbling anymore. In fact, she looked more poised than ever as she looked back over her shoulder at Lena. “Coming? Or do you have somewhere else to be?”

Lena followed without a word, unsure of what she was falling into. As they made their way in the late fall night to her apartment, Lena watched the woman to her right. How she carried her self, how the hair on her seemed to fall back into place, how she was no longer slurring. Maybe the train ride sobered her up, Lena thought innocently.

At the end of their walk up, Lena half expected the taller woman to disappear through a secret doorway, but instead, she asked “Would you like to try something?”

Lena stuttered through her reply,”yeah, If you want to have me in you-inside- it’s late- if you want.”

A sinister smile came upon Amelie’s lips. “I want” she said as her key turned and she let both of them in. She pulled her cardigan off and cracked her arms and neck in one fluid motion, settling into the dance. “It’s a Malbec, I swiped it from my sommelier class last month.” She watched Lena visibly let her guard down and ruffle both hands through her brown spiky hair. She could see disappointment and relief in her easy smile now.

“Wouldn’t that be for a special occasion?” Lena flung herself on the couch, realizing her visit was no late night booty call, just boredom and probably pity on the dancers part for such a rough shift. She’d misread the sign before, Amelie was just... tipsy, not into her.

“This isn’t a special occasion?” She reached up to her cabinet on the tips of her toes, still aware of the bright green eyes examining her movements. Quite a trap she’d set. It had been too long since she’d had someone fawn over her who could keep their hands to themselves, but for how long could this little one hold out she wondered.

“Why would it be? Worst cash out in the history of Amari’s?” Lena pulled out her phone lazily and texted Jesse

“No... “Amelie handed a glass of blood red wine over and sat on the couch, folding her long legs beneath her” it’s the night you first kissed me”.

Lena drank a small sip and coughed when she comprehended what she heard, “I-I think I’d remember that...” she barely tasted the wine and wouldn’t have been able to appreciate it anyway.

“No? Let me refresh your memory,” she snaked a cold hand around Lena’s neck and pushed herself forward on her knees, her other hand carefully placing her wine on the coffee table at the other woman’s back. She propped herself up on the arm of the couch and leaned in ever so slowly to graze her lips against Lena’s and felt her shiver through and through.

Lena finally tasted the wine on Amelie’s lips and gripped her hips to pull her into her lap. Amelie pulled her lips away. “I thought you’d never get the nerve, little one. “

She normally hated comments about her height or stature, but from that mouth she didn’t mind, she even enjoyed it. “I guess I needed things spelled out,” she replied breathlessly.

“I prefer a more subtle approach” Lena leaned back against the couch and watched her hands trail up the sides of the goddess in her lap. Amelie reached up and unpinned the bun atop her head and Lena had to tell herself to breathe as the black locks fell down to her shoulders.

Lena craned her head up to kiss her but instead a long cold finger pressed against her lips. Amelie grabbed her hands and pushed her back against the couch, holding her arms as she squirmed beneath her. “What’s the idea here, Amel-“

“Stop talking, little one... I don’t want you to use that mouth for anything except what I ask, understood?” Lena nodded slightly, too dumbstruck to do anything but follow directions for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm? Here's the first proper chapter and introduction to the universe. If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism, please let me know.


End file.
